Promise
by NEETboredom
Summary: Chise still carries a negative darkness within her because of the past, will her newfound family experiences create a light bright enough to cast out the dark in her heart? At the same time, Elias learns the meaning of a promise after a certain event and he makes a vow that he will find a way to rid her of despair.


Chise headed down the dimly lit corridor, searching any and everywhere for a set of beaming red pupils. "Elias? Elias, where are you? Ruth…?" She'd thought she'd seen something in the corner of her jade orbs, but upon second glance, it was only a sconce mounted on the wall of Elias' study. At this point, nothing but silence fell upon her and the rest of the countryside home.

The girl's familiar, the brownie, and fiancé were nowhere to be found. Her crimson brows hitched together as she tried to search the corners of her memory. Where would they have gone? Why would they _all_ have gone? Chise tried her hardest to not let the panic set in her chest the way it had already seeped into her bones, causing her to rattle slightly.

She hated the desolateness of the cottage when no one inhabited it, even if it was momentary, but today, it wasn't momentary at all. It had been over an hour since they'd all vanished, the sun had set long before and it was growing dark outside. For one, Silver never left the house, the Robin didn't even know she could leave, and Ruth, well…he never went anywhere without her.

Chise swallowed her fear and continued to walk around the house, and eventually made her way outside. The slight breeze caressed her face, and the neglected grass of the knoll caressed her bare ankles. Almost out of breath, the redhead reached the Ainsworth glen where she and Elias would have their usual picnics, finding a huddle of familiar forms, all faced in one particular direction…

"E...Everyone?! What are you all doing out here?!" A frail fist clenched close to her chest, but not before gripping a ball of her t-shirt. As small as an…issue as it was, it genuinely scared her. Out of all the dangers they'd all been through together these last 3 years, none of them involved her newfound family suddenly vanishing; and -only to find they were in the backyard, so- to- speak…she felt like an idiot.

Nevertheless, she gave a good sigh in relief, and trudged closer.

Just then a familiar, baritone voice gave a casual response. "Ah, Chise. Come have a look." It said coaxingly, as a gloved hand finally emerged under the London moonlight, giving the girl an immediate "face to a name".

"Elias!" Her whole body relaxed, taking the mage's hand without a second thought. The monster positioned her in front of his large frame, aligning her vision with what the group had been awing at.

Chise understood now, what the commotion was about. Fireflies, dozens of them were gliding-no, dancing along the grotto that clung to the ebb of the glen. Tiny bursts of light gleamed against the water, reflecting back and making quite a light show. Chise couldn't help but smile at the sight, it'd been so long since she witnessed something like this, the last time she enjoyed nature like this was back in Japan, before losing everything some years ago.

Fortunately, the thought disintegrated as quickly as it came when Silver and Ruth offered her a cooled clementine as a refreshing treat in the muggy air. By now her familiar had already scarfed down six in his dog form, and rightfully earned a giggle from herself and Silver. Elias' expression, of course, remained the same as someone with nothing but bone for a face, though something in his eyes twinkled, and that was enough for Chise.

She couldn't lie, seeing them all like this, smiling and enjoying each other's company was even better than the fireflies in her opinion. Which made her want to face her fiancé for a moment. Elias' profile gleamed under the ray's of the moon, its paleness contrasted with the glow of his red beads for eyes. "Hm?" His skull lowered a bit, feeling his Robin face him. "Is something the matter, Chise?"

"I thought there was…but I was wrong. I promise not to let myself get lost in my past again." Her emerald eyes wandered.

The monster unhinged his mandible to say something, but held back and closed his mouth quickly. Amongst the sudden admission of one of her sudden emotional down spirals, a new word was presented to him. _Promise._ He'd keep that new vocab in his memory for tomorrow, and scooped up Chise from her waist.

"It's getting late, let's get ready for bed."

The redhead plunged her flushed face into his chest, and the others silently followed the master of the house inside for the night.

The morning sun greeted Chise through a haphazardly closed curtain, and she gave a habitual stretch and yawn. Ruth, her familiar followed suit in his canine form, then rested his muzzle on her lap, and then he spoke. "Sorry for not telling you where we all were last night. I guess I was too excited to think about it, I figured Ainsworth would have brought you himself."

A small sigh passed Chise's lips as she patted Ruth's head absentmindedly. "It's okay, I let myself get carried away last night before even really thinking about it." She looked down at the Grim. "I should have known that you all wouldn't have up and gone like that without me."

Ruth's eyes were closed now, content at the gentle rubbing from his familiar's hand, yet he still harbored some guilt due to Chise's episode last night. If only he had invited her instead of selfishly going out without her, he thought. It was only moments before the girl felt that guilt emanating from him just by her touch and she gave a discerned look. Instead of pushing it any further, she decided a change of pace.

Chise slid from underneath Ruth and slid on her slippers. "We're going to be late for breakfast; you know how Silver gets, you don't want to miss the sausage, do you?" Her lips pulled into a small smile as she reached the door's threshold. Without a word, the dog's ears perked at the sound of sausage and hurriedly reached to the kitchen downstairs before Chise even had the chance to get to the first flight of stairs. She shook her head and offered a small giggle at the sight.

Upon taking a step, the Robin felt the brush of cloth graze her thigh and she took in the whole form of to whom it belonged. "Good morning." She choked.

"Good morning to you, Chise." Elias craned down to reach the crown of her head, and gave it a quick nuzzle. In any…normal situation, it would be awfully uncomfortable to be vigorously rubbed on the head with hard and jagged marrow, but just for him, she'd more than bared it; it was welcomed.

Reaching the kitchen Chise could see an array of foods. Delicious fried eggs, sliced baguette, Ruth's favorite sausage, stewed beans, and an assortment of scones and clotted cream. Silver gave the two a nod and urged them to have a seat, pouring Elias' usual tea. Ruth was already done eating by the time they'd seated themselves, and was found sound asleep _again_ this time at the hearth in the parlor.

Chise dug into her eggs in front of her, but kept a watchful jade eye on the monster. He was eating, but even slower than usual. That was when she noticed he'd propped a small book in one hand as he read, and occasionally taking a bite of sausage. The Robin watched quietly as he turned page after page.

"Um…what is it you're reading, Elias?"

"A dictionary," He noted plainly. "you said something yesterday that I hadn't heard before."

Fiery brows furrowed in response. "What was it?"

He finished a sip of his tea, returning it to its saucer. " 'Promise'. "

Chise's curiosity rose, so she pressed. "What does it say?" She smeared some cream on her blueberry scone.

He skimmed the page with intrigued eyes. "Promise: a declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen." Elias tilted his skull. "It is similar to a vow."

The only time Chise heard the word 'vow' was for weddings, and it made her ears burn, she shook her head, now wasn't the time for that.

The mage's voice broke her reverie. "-I'll hold you to your promise, Chise." He closed the dictionary and placed it beside him on the table, then finishing the rest of his tea.

"Only if you keep yours." She countered thoughtlessly, folding her arms.

"Hoh?" He rested his mandible on a gloved hand. "I've promised something?" His voice hinted a slight mischief.

A small panic washed over her. "Y-you weren't supposed to hear that! I didn't mean it!" Chise's hand gestures were frantic now, and she flushed brick red.

"I see." His voice returned to its usual neutral tone.


End file.
